Saiyan Clan
by Starfire Grace
Summary: Things are coming to a change in the Sons and Briefs family. After two Namekian children wish on the dragonballs, Videl, Chichi, Bulma and their kids are turned into full blooded saiyans. How will Gohan, Goku and Vegeta react to their human wives becoming saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

**Thing are coming to a change in the Sons and Briefs family.**

**After two Namekian children wish on the dragonballs, Videl, Chichi, Bulma and their kids are turned into full blooded saiyans.**

**How will Gohan, Goku and Vegeta react to their human wives becoming saiyans and will sparks fly for our young saiyans, Trunks & Pan and Goten & Bra.**

**~~Chapter One: The Wish ~~**

Two Namekian children gathered round the dragonballs. They had heard many stories of the hero Goku who had saved their people from the tyrant Frieza and they wanted to do something nice for Goku and his family and his friend Vegeta and his family.

So they had gathered up their dragonballs to make their special wishes.

"Porunga, we summon you!" said the Namekian children.

The sky became dark and Porunga came forth, "I am the eternal dragon Perugia! Stated your wishes!"

"Our first wish is for you to turn the mates of Son Goku, Son Gohan and Vegeta Briefs into saiyans," the first Namekian child told the dragon.

Porunga's eyes glowed red, "It has been done! Stated your second wish!"

"We wish for the half saiyans Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Bra and the quarter saiyan Pan to be turned into full blooded saiyans."

Once again Porunga's eyes glowed, "It has been done," and with that Porunga made his departure.

Back on earth:

"GOHAN!" came the cry of Videl from her and Gohan's bed room.

Gohan dropped his sandwich on his plate and ran upstairs. He ran into the room to see Videl wide eyed and looking at herself in their full length mirror.

"What is it? Videl what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Videl slowly pulled out a brown furry tail, "Sweet Dende!" Gohan yelped.

Gohan then felt something at his backside and grabbed his own tail. He stared at it wide eyed, when did he grow his tail back? And why did Videl have a tail. Come to think of it, she looked twenty years young too. Her hair was still long like she it but thicker.

"DAD! MOM!" came the voice of their sixteen year old daughter Pan. She came running into their room hold her tail in shock.

Meanwhile at the other Son residence:

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed.

Goku flinched; he knew he was in trouble for whatever he did.

"Chichi I'm sorry for whatever I did I promise I'll never do it again," Goku said as he came running into the house.

"Goku it's not you, IT"S ME!" Chichi said wide eye and looking in the mirror. She looked thirty years younger and her hair was long and thick again but what caught Goku was his wife's tail.

"Chichi… Y-you have a-a t-tail!" Goku said astonished.

"Mom's not the only one dad," Goten said coming into the room, "I grew my tail back too."

Goku looked confused, it made sense that Goten had a tail but Chichi? She was human not saiyan.

At the Briefs house hold:

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber training as usual when he heard the loud piecing scream of his mate.

"WOMAN WHAT THE HELL!" growled Vegeta in the intercom.

"V-vegeta y-you n-need to come h-here right n-now," Bulma replied back.

Vegeta was concerned, Bulma never got panicky like unless it was serious.

He went upstairs and found Bulma in their room clutching to her now long thick hair and a tail!

Vegeta looked at it wide eyed, "When did you get that woman?!" Vegeta asked.

"Just now, what did you do Vegeta? I know you had something to do with this!" Bulma said narrowing her eyes at him.

Vegeta glared back, "Why do assume it's my fault?! Your one of many machines must have malfunctioned or something!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma was about to make a comeback when they heard a door slam shut and someone stomp up the stairs.

They were greeted by a very angry Bra.

"Bra homey what wrong?" Bulma asked.

Bra growled and pulled out her tail, "This is what! I was at the mall with my friends having a good time and then BAM! This tail pops out of nowhere and scares all my friends except Marron. They think I'm turning into some creature!" Bra said irritated, "Now I'll be the freak with the tail at school from now on!" Bra said bursting into tears.

They heard the door open and slam again and Trunks came into the room.

"Trunks you supposed to be at board meeting, what are you doing home so early? Bulma asked.

"Um well after I saw this," Trunks said pulling out his tail, "I thought I should come home before anyone saw," Trunks explained.

"Okay this doesn't make sense, first the woman, then Bra, now you!" Vegeta said confusingly annoyed.

Little did the Briefs know was that the Sons were having the same problems and were just as confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys so sorry for the long wait I've been kinda busy with Destiny's Blessings and I was on vacation with my family for a while but I'm back and I finally got this chapter done yay!**

**Oh I thought I tell you their ages just for fun**

**Okay let's see**

**Goku is sixty**

**Chichi is fifty-nine**

**Vegeta is sixty-five **

**Bulma sixty-four**

**Gohan and Videl are forty**

**Trunks is twenty-six**

**Goten is twenty-five**

**Pan is sixteen**

**Bra is eighteen **

**~~Chapter 2: Training~~**

While the Sons and Briefs were trying to figure out what was happening, they were oblivious to what was going to happen very soon. somewhere out far in the galaxy a ship landed on a purplish planet and the captain of the ship headed to the palace.

"My lord Tyrus, we have finally found the saiyans."

"Excellent work Finniest, where are they?" asked Tyrus.

"On a small blue planet in the north galaxy called earth, my spy's have told me that there are ten saiyans on that planet."

"Ah, brilliant! simply brilliant! You shall be promoted for this. Finally once we beat these saiyans we can prove once and for all that the Tynites are the superior race.

**(Back on Earth)**

The Sons and Briefs were at Capsule Corp when Kibito Kai transmitted into the living room and explained what was going on.

"WHAT!" Vegeta and Goku shouted at the same time. Their wives were scary enough as humans now they were… saiyans, gulp!

"Ha! Finally I can age at the same pace as you Vegeta," Bulma said sticking out her tongue.

"That's not all I've come to tell you," said Kibito Kai. "A new enemy will be arriving soon… within a year, you and your families need to train right away," with that Kibito Kai left.

"Well you heard him, let's get going woman!" Vegeta told Bulma grabbing her arm and dragging her to the GR.

"Vegeta what HELL do YOU think you're DOING!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta turned the gravity on and addressed her, "You're a saiyan now and no saiyan woman of mine is going to be a pathetic weakling! Starting today we'll be training."

"Well I better start training," Goku said when he saw Vegeta drag Bulma to the GR.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GOKU!" Chichi yelled.

Goku tensed up, "You're not training without me are you?" Goku loosened up and smiled at Chichi.

"Okay babe let's start training!" Goku said excitedly it had been a long time since he sparred with Chichi and for good reasons but now that Chichi was a saiyan he couldn't hurt as bad as he used to with his power.

He remembered that time he came back from planet Yardrat and accidently patted Chichi through the house and through a tree. It was amazing she survived it, after that he was more careful how he handled her.

Chichi held onto Goku's arm as he instant transmission them back to their house.

Gohan and Videl made their leave too to start their training and Trunks and Goten went outside to start training in the fighting arena.

Pan shook her head, "Looks like we've been ditched."

"Well why don't we just train together," Bra suggested.

Pan had a smirk on her face as a brilliant idea came to her mind, "Hey I know a place where we can have two years' worth of training in just two days."

Pan and Bra packed two years' worth of clothing and took off to the lookout and were greeted by Dende, "Hi Dende," Pan greeted him, "I'm sure you were filled in on what's happening so Bra and I came here to use the hyperbolic time chamber."

Dende smiled, "Yes of course you two may use the time camber, just remember to come out before the second year is up," Dende told them.

They nodded and entered the time chamber.

**(Day one of Training)**

Bulma had gotten used to the gravity only for Vegeta to turn it up higher.

"What the hell Vegeta! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Vegeta scoffed, "This gravity rate is child's play, if we are going to be able to do some real training you have to get used to the gravity."

Bulma glared at him, "You're lucky I can barely move right now or I would punch your brains out!" Vegeta just smirked that saiyan blood was already kicking in.

**(At the Sons residence: Goku's house) **

"Okay Chichi, we'll start off with the basics, let's polish up on using your ki then we'll start flying and then martial arts, etc."

Goku had Chichi sit on the grass with him and he formed a ki ball in his hand, "Okay I want you to push your energy into your hands and form a ki ball just like this one," Goku told her.

Chichi closed her eyes and focused her energy to her hands and slowly a little ki ball started forming. She smiled at Goku that she got it down fast.

"Good job!" Goku said grinning, "Now go ahead and throw it."

Chichi did throw it but not into the sky but in Goku's face. Goku fell over on the impact and Chichi had covered her mouth with her hands.

"Goku I'm so sorry."

Goku was a little dazed as he was not prepared for the blast, "Chichi, when I said throw it I didn't mean at me," Goku said he could have sworn there were dragonballs floating around his head.

**(The fighting arena at Capsule Corp)**

Goten and Trunks felt ten times stronger now that they had their tails back. They persisted to see who could take the other down faster.

"Give it up Goten! I beat at first and tournaments we've been in, I'll only beat you again," Trunks told him throwing a punch.

Goten caught it and kneed Trunks in the stomach, "Only because you cheated," Goten said elbowing Trunks in the back sending crashing to the arena floor.

They kept at it for hours, going from super saiyan to level three trying to take the other down.

They both gave up and called it draw, they were just too equally matched.

They both landed on the floor bloody sweaty and smirking, "Makes me wonder if we can go the next level now that we have our tail back," Goten said grabbing a towel.

"Maybe we can," Trunks said with a smirk, "What say we go to the outskirts and see if you can go super saiyan 4," Trunks suggested.

Goten nodded and they both took off.

**(At the Sons residence: Gohan's house) **

Gohan really didn't need to refresh Videl on anything so they got right to sparring so Gohan could see just how much Videl needed to progress in.

Gohan was impressed on how Videl took to her saiyan abilities fast. He would praise for her progress and give her tips on what she need to improve.

"You're amazing Videl!" Gohan said grinning, "You're learning so much in only one day, you're a natural."

"Thank you Gohan," Videl smiled.

Gohan started teaching Videl some of his techniques and that was how they spent the rest of their day.

**(In the hyperbolic time chamber)**

Almost a year had passed for our two young female saiyans, Pan and Bra. they have improved flawlessly.

They have both become super saiyans.

"You think our families will be surprised when they find out we're two years older and we're super saiyans?" Bra asked her best-friend.

Pan smirked, "Most definitely," Pan said giggling, "You should surprise your father in sparring and then when time is right turn super saiyan and shock the HFIL out of him."

"This was a great idea Pan, now we'll definitely be able to keep up with the boys," Bra said while doing some pushups.

After warming up Pan and Bra got into a fighter stance

"Ready?" Bra asked.

"Whenever you are," Pan told her smirking.

Bra and Pan jumped into the air at the same time. meeting halfway, the girls threw hits and kicks at each other easily dogging the other attacks.

Hour later they landed on the ground and shared a smirk.

"You ready fight for real?" Pan asked smirk.

Bra gave Pan a smirk that made her look so much like Vegeta, "You bet I am."

They both powered up to super saiyan as the fight continued.

Pan threw at ki blast at Bra who slapped it away before it could hit her face. Bra launched at Pan and proceeded to punch and kick at her.

Twenty minutes later they both fell to ground exhausted and hungry and decided to call it a day.

**(At the Sons residence: Gohan's House)**

Videl called Pan to dinner only to find she wasn't in her room but there was a note on her bed.

_Dear, mom and dad,_

_I wanted to advance my training so Bra and I took off to the lookout to use the hyperbolic time camber. We'll be back in two years or in your case two days._

_Love Pan._

At the Briefs house hold Bulma and Vegeta had received a slimier not from Bra.

**Well that's it for now please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
